Thirteen Reasons
by XxXxCherry KissXxXx
Summary: Tina Cohen-Chang recently comitted suicide, seven tapes, twelve people and thirteen reasons for why she killed herself. Mike Chang is the boy who liked her but was too afraid to admit it, he never did anything. So why is he listening?
1. Noah Puckerman

Th1rteen R3asons.

Mike Chang: Noah Puckerman.

Mike Chang walked idly along the clear streets of Lima, the gentle breeze whipping around him. It had been a tough Football practice; Coach Tanaka was making them work harder than ever, in the hopes that they would win at least one of the Football games this season. It wasn't likely and frankly he was questioning why he was still on Lima's worst Football team in, like, history. He could be doing something much more productive, such as pursuing dance like he'd planned to Freshman year of High School. Instead he was running laps round a muddy field and tossing a ball back and forth. Routine was really starting to bore him.

Walking through the door of the Chang residence, which he noted was unlocked meaning his parents must be home, he kicked off his black tennis shoes and dumped his bag by the glass unit in the long hallway.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" He called loudly, his voice echoing throughout the room.

"In here sweetie!" His mother yelled back from the kitchen, where he knew he'd find her. She was always trying to find new Asian dishes for the Chang's to try. There had been several occasions where Mike and his brother had EMT on standby in case they got food poisoning. No, Katrina Chang wasn't an exceptionally good cook but she was a nice woman who liked nothing better than pleasing her family and in return Mike and Nathaniel Chang did whatever they could to please her right back.

"Hi mom." He smiled.

"Hey sweetie. Did you have a good day?"

Mike shrugged indifferently. "Same as always. What about you?"

"Oh it was great. I found some great new foods for us to try. There's a package for you in the living room." She told him.

Mike frowned. "Why. It's not my birthday."

Mike's mother shrugged. "I don't know sweetie. Go find out what it is."

Mike nodded and smiled. "'Kay."

He walked into his living room and saw the large brown package on the table. He took it upstairs to his room and sat on his bed. He tore open the paper and opened the box. There were seven cassette tapes sitting in polyester balls. He frowned in confusion. What in the world?

_Play me. _Was written in unfamilliar neat script.

Curiosity getting the best of him, he slotted the tape marked number _one _into his cassette player he pressed play and waited for whatever was on it.

"_Hello. If you are listening to this tape you must be one of the thirteen people whom I have sent them to. If you are not, you shouldn't be listening. My name is Tina Cohen-Chang..."_

Oh, my God. Tina Cohen-Chang was a girl and his sort-of-crush that had gone to his school. But two weeks ago she had committed suicide. It had been completely unexpected and McKinley had been closed for four days after her body had been found in the girls bathroom, with a bottle of antidepressants by her feet with several pills scattered by her feet. It had been a hard few weeks at school with several teachers taking a sabbatical from work and the bathrooms by the janitors closet were closed off.

Tina wasn't very popular at McKinley High because she was weird. She was a Goth who dyed her hair different colors and dressed all in black and was in Glee. Mike had been helpless when his fellow footballers tossed slushie in her face or spray-painted horrible messages in their sloppy scrawl across her locker.

Mike listened in horrified fascination as Tina's voice drifted through his room.

"_As you may all know by now, I recently took my own life. Some may call it an act of selfishness or cowardice or stupidity, but you must know it wasn't something I've taken lightly. Every decision I've made has been influenced by someone else and what they have done. There are thirteen reasons why I've decided that I can't live on this planet anymore, and if you're listening, you're one of them. Please listen and if you ever feel like I do, please go get help. It was too late for me, it might not be for you."_

Wait, what had he done? He liked Tina, he'd never done anything to her. Okay, he'd never done anything to stop the bullying, but he had never partaken in it. He was curious, but a little scared now and decided to see who was unlucky enough to be first.

"_It first started when I moved to Lima when I was fourteen and I was nervous about starting a new school and then I met my next door neighbour, Noah Puckerman. His mom invited us over for dinner and we seemed to really be getting along. He seemed nice, sure his haircut was a little asinine but I could live with it. After dinner he invited me up to his room. I accepted. He was the best looking guy I'd met and I was flattered he was taking an interest in some one like me. So I let him kiss me. I didn't want to go any further but he said that was okay. But then when I started school, I found out he told everyone we had sex. It hurt. Then everybody shunned me for being so easy. Girls glared at me and guys tried to take advantage. It was my first day and already everyone had their own image of what kind of girl I was. Truth is, I was still a virgin. And now, because of mistake number one, I won't ever get the chance to share that part of me with anyone. I hope it was worth it Puck."_


	2. Matt Rutherford

**Hey! I'm really sorry for not updating sooner, I'm sure you don't care why I haven't updated, but I'll tell ya anyways. I was in a really huge car accident on the way back from the airport after our vacation to the Maldives and I had my arm in a cast, and broke my leg and had to wear a neck brace because of severe whiplash. I'm okay now, if anyone's wondering. As someone pointed out in a review, I should probably mention that this idea is from a book of the same name by Jay Asher, I have never read it, so if I have got anything wrong please let me know! I finished rambling now. So without further ado here is the next chapter of Thirteen Reasons. :)**

Matt Rutherford.

"_Next up is good ol' Matt Rutherford. Hey Matt! Remember Sophomore year when you made that really degrading list of people who you thought were hot? No? 'Cause I sure do. Now let me think. Oh yes, wasn't I named the Hottest Ass Of The Sophomore Year? Yes. I think I was."_

Mike narrowed his eyes, almost reflexively. Matt Rutherford. Oh how he despised that arrogant, loud mouthed asshole. Matt was a well-known trouble maker. He liked to terrorise the new Freshmen, transfer students and especially the less popular students. Tina would have definitely fit in that category. Since she transferred it seemed like Matt's sole aim in life was to make Tina sleep with him. When Puck had told everyone that Tina was easy, Matt had decided to test the theory. Of course when she hadn't put out for him Matt had gotten irate and started to do anything he could to aggravate the punky girl. The 'Who's hot, who's not list' had been Matt's idea of showing Tina that he had the power to crush her reputation and if he told people he slept with her, they'd believe him over her any-day. And of course they had.

"_After that guys just thought I was easy. Someone to go to if they were looking for a good time. A bit on the side. You know what Matt? I was not easy. I was not someone's bit on the side. I just wanted someone to love me, for me. I wanted someone who I could trust. Someone who I could rely on. Someone not like you. You know Matt, I used to think you were a cool guy. Smart. Cute. Funny. Guess I was wrong, huh? What was it about me Matt? I wasn't smart. I wasn't popular. I wasn't pretty. I was just me."_

Mike wanted to yell at the stupid tape. Tell it that Matt was a jerk. An inconsiderate asshole. Tell it that the list was stupid. Nobody read it anyway (a lie, but anyone who _had_ read it wasn't likely to make it out of Lima). Tell it that Tina was wrong. She was gorgeous. And if she had wanted a cool guy, there was one in front of her all along.

God. Did people really see him like they saw Matt? Did they think of him like just another dumb jock? Another hopeless Lima Loser?

"_So Matt. Reason two. You. How do you feel? Guilt? Shame? Regret? Sorrow? Or, are you happy? Are you glad? Well Matt. I guess I'll never know. Just do me a favour: just stop. Come on Matt. Does being an asshole bring you that much pleasure? Do you get some sick joy of causing other people grief and sadness? Know what Matt? I know. I know you'll never get out of Lima. Never see outside of your four small, close minded walls. Well, now, I guess neither will I. Thanks Matt. Thanks a whole lot."_

**Since I have killed Tina and made Mike like all depressed and stuff I decided why not screw up the characters even more? You'll see as the story progresses, but people who would usually be nice will be mean and popular people will become unpopular, stuff like that. That was hard to write. I couldn't imagine Matt being like that, but meh. I am really sorry for the shortness, couldn't think of anything else to write. Promise I won't take long to update again. Love it? Hate it? Wanna moan at me for being a huge bitch? Review! 3333**


	3. Santana Lopez

**Aloha! So...It's been like a month. I am so sorry, but hey, it's better than last time, right? Right? Yeah, okay. All I can say is that I have been busy with all my doctor's appointments (on that note, thank you for your wonderful messages of support, they mean a lot :]) and it was my birthday and...I had to go to my cousin's Bat Mitzvah. And also my own. Haha. Lol. Anyway, I have put up a poll on my profile for which pairings you want to see. Obviously Mike/Tina is my main priority but I'd like to see what you guys want. Thank you all for being so kind as to review/favourite/subscribe and even just reading. My 40th and 50th reviewers will get oneshots made for them so review peeps. Oh, and if you guys get annoyed by me replying to you just say.**

**Ecila: Haha. Thank you. Here is your update. :)**

**Pinkkpurplepeople: Thank you for your awesome review. :D Glad you're enjoying it.**

**Alexia: Your review brightened my day, thank you so much. You gave me the kick up the backside I needed to continue. :)**

**TransparentReflection: Yes, it is depressing but when I'm in an angsting mood the world angsts with me. XD Lol. Thanks for your awesome review, it means so much. :)**

**Xandrew: :) Thank you. I agree.**

**LiVeLaUgHlOvE24: Thank you, your encouragement means so much. :)**

**Shout-outs to everyone else who reviewed but special thanks to yourdorkalways who is fucking amazing, seriously, I know she'll read this 'cause she loves Mike/Tina (almost) as much as me. **

**Disclaimer: I would sell my soul for the ownership of Glee, but I realised I had already sold it for a cookie. It was delicious. (The cookie, not my soul. I hope).**

**Alright, enough of my ramblings. Here is the next chappie of 13 Reasons.

* * *

**

Santana Lopez.

Mike ran his hand through his hair. This was intense. Tina had been really angry with the world an no-one had done anything to stop it, least of all him. He was so selfish. He knew Tina was being bullied, he had watched it everyday, he just stood there and watched and laughed. He was such a jerk. Matt, Puck, Dave Karofsky...They were assholes. He wasn't like them...Was he? Yes, a little niggling voice at the back of his head agreed. He wasn't any different. 'Cause really, when you think about it Mike Chang was a football player, he banged chicks without a second thought and then never called them back. He threw slushies at losers and helped Puck throw Kurt Hummel in the dumpster. He groaned. His conscious was taunting him.

_"Now contestant number three: Santana Lopez. Hey San, how are you? Me? I'm just fine, yeah, totally great. Must be cold down here six feet under. Santana, when I first got here to Lima, you were my first friend. You were awesome. You stood up to everyone who bullied you, and you beat up anyone who was mean to Brittany but then you abandoned me. I thought we were the same. Two misunderstood teenagers against the world. You were like a sister to me. But after Dave Karofsky told everyone I was a lesbian you left me. You thought it was true. How could you San? You of all people should understand. Yeah, that's right, I knew about you and Brittany. All those so-called after school study sessions were make-out fests with Brittany in the janitor's closet. Those hugs and __secret smiles, they were more than just friendship, weren't they Santana? Yeah. But you wouldn't tell anyone, not even me: your 'best friend'. Best friend, huh? Hah. That's a laugh. Best friends wouldn't leave each other in their time of need. San, why wouldn't you listen? I tried to tell you. It was all just a lie. That none of it was true. But you just glared at me, said we couldn't hang around with me anymore, you didn't want to catch my gay germs. You left and didn't look back, but I heard your laughter. That was the day I realised that you're just like everybody else in this dump. A coward. You were afraid. Afraid of telling everybody that you and Brittany were more than just friends. You were in love. But San, thanks to you, I will never get the chance to be in love, ever. Thanks a bundle, __**sis**__."_

Mike was gasping for breath. What the hell? Brittany and Santana? Together? If it had been any other situation he would have saved the discovery for the spank-bank but God, Santana was such a bitch. He would never abandon Tina if he had only gone up to her and asked to be friends. Now who was the coward? Santana, she was scary but inside she was just a lost little girl. He wasn't like that...For one he was a boy, but Mike Chang was a lot things, but surely a coward wasn't one of them?

But as he listened to Tina's angry, laboured breathing on the tape, he realised. Maybe he was. He didn't open up to anyone and whenever there was a problem he just ran away from it. Just like with Tina. But Tina wasn't a coward. She just had no-one to turn to. He had all his football buds, Tina had no-one. And he could sit there and internally bitch about Santana Lopez, but somewhere along the lines he could have done something. That much was evident. Why else would he be sitting here listening to a dead chick's last words to the world?

* * *

Another AN: Were you guys shocked that I picked Santana? I know I was, and I'm the author. XD That was longer than Matt's chapter, partly because of my ramblings and epic replies and partly because of my love/hate thing going on for Santana. I love her but geez, mega bitch! Haha. Review.


	4. Artie Abrams

**Hello dear readers! It's me, you're not in illusion, I'm alive! I am really sorry for not updating sooner, but life has taken its toll. I've been swamped with homework and dance classes. We had family round for Thanksgiving. AND, on top of all that, it was last week Hanukkah so I was inundated with aunts and uncles calling round, and my bubbe (that's my grandma for all you non-Jews) came to stay for the festivities, oh joy! I broke my wrist on a class trip ice-skating so I have been off school for a few days and no sporting activities. *sigh* Ah well. My cousin is getting married soon so we're flying off to Pasadena in the new year and we're celebrating Christmas in Sri Lanka sooo...I just wanted to fit you in with another update before I'm packing and making sure I have enough sun-screen (I burn like a tomato) and off buying last minut Christmas presents. **

**My awesome reviewer TicTacToe21 suggested that at the end of the story, in like a sort of Epilogue, all of the Gleeks meet up and talk about Tina. I love this idea but I would like to know what you guys think. Poll on my profile. She also has suggested that one Gleek strikes up a friendship with Tina, she suggested Quinn, and Tina gets angry at her for not telling people about it. Now since I have not thought of any ideas for Quinn, this is what I am going to do. **

**Shout-outs for this chapter are for TicTacToe21 for her amazing ideas, Alexia, my anonymous reviewer who offers great words of support, and everyone else who has reviewed. **

**And finally, I am offering public apologies to iamsusan and GoldStarGrl, I am working on their one-shots, I promise. My laptop broke so I am in the process of transferring all of my files onto my new computer. It was an early Hanukkah gift, a MacBook Air!

* * *

**

Artie Abrams

"_Feeling bad yet? Regret? Remorse?"_

_Yes. Yes. And yes. Tina, why? Why, wouldn't you get help? Why, wouldn't you talk to your parents? And more importantly, why did you feel suicide was the only option? _All these thoughts were running through Mike's head as Tina's pain-filled voice floated throughout the tiny confines of his small bedroom.

"_So, I bet you're all wondering whose next up on the list? Well, wait no more. Number four is Artie Abrams." _

Artie Abrams. Yeah, he knew that name. He just wasn't sure where from.

"_Artie, everyone who met you liked you. You were a nice, respectable boy, president of the AV club. School photographer." _Oh yeah! That's where he knew him from. What was he doing on the list?

"_Well, I guess you really put those great photography skills to good use when you decided to take pictures of me undressing in my bedroom, huh? Do you remember that Artie? Do you remember me crying and screaming for you to go away? No. Must of slipped your mind, I guess. Let me refresh it for you. You sat there outside of my house, just waiting for the right time. You knew my parents were never home so you could just sit there all day, waiting for me. I knew you had some sort of sick obsession for me, but that really pushed me over the edge."_

That bastard. How dare he take pictures of Tina? How could he? What kind of psycho would take pictures of someone undressing? And in front of her own house too. He used to respect Artie. He was one of the kids Puck and Matt would slushie everyday but he would just walk away, his head held high. How was he supposed to know the perverted thoughts running through his head?

I guess you really don't know what people are really like.

Tina's cold, hard voice slapped him back to reality, pulling him from his thoughts about the best ways to kill Artie, slowly and painfully. Just like Tina's suffering.

"_Artie, you were one of the people I thought I could trust. Obviously not. Thank you, Artie. You were the person who showed me what life really is. Something that people misinterpret, you think you know what it is, but then it just fucks you up even more. So thanks Artie. I really hope you're happy, because I won't be. Not ever again."_

Things were getting really tense. Puck, Matt, Santana, Artie...These were people you wouldn't suspect in having a part in a girl's suicide. Artie had been one of the most trustworthy people anyone could ever meet. Santana, while abrasive and slightly mean, always kept herself to herself and had been Tina's ex-friend. If these two people, who no-one would think of being a cause in Tina's death, what the fuck had he done?

_

* * *

_

**So…Are you surprised? I know, I know. ARTIE? Yeah. Ha ha. I bet you're all wondering when I'm gonna tell ya what Mike's done, aren't ya? Of course you are. XD Well I'm thinking of making Mike's chapter in flashbacks, like when Tina met Mike, how they interacted...Blah, blah, blah. All that jazz. Let me know what you think. Either PM me or let me know in a nice little review. Love ya!  
**


	5. Mercedes Jones

**Hey readers! Hope you all had great Christmases/Hanukahs/Kwanzas/New Years, I know I did. My new year's resolution was to update quicker, but since that went to crap I'm trying to make up for it.**

**Anyways, I wanted to thank you all for all your reviews/favourites/subscriptions, they really mean a lot. :-)**

**Shout-outs this chapter are: Alexia, HRZN, yourdorkalways, Shannon and alindy. You guys rock.**

**Without further hesitation, here is the chapter five of 'Thirteen Reasons'.

* * *

**

Mercedes Jones.

"_Mercedes Jones, to me you're number five. The fifth person I knew in Lima. The fifth person who was mean to me. The fifth reason I had to die."_ Tina's crystal clear voice rang out. Her tone was dark and cold, laced with patronising laughter.

"_Ah, Mercedes. Where do I start? From the beginning perhaps? Well, okay. Let's rewind about five months, oh the irony. Well Mercedes, to tell you the truth l never thought you would be someone that l would find myself hanging out with. You were loud, abrasive and had an I-don't-give-a-shit attitude; you're all the things l wasn't. But we both had one thing in common: Artie."_

Mike Chang was a nice boy, he _was_. He was just your average Asian Football playing popular guy. But just like any teenage boy his age he could be a little misguided. He had once beaten up another Football player when he had been looking at his ex-girlfriend the wrong way. He'd stolen his parent's car and then when he'd crashed told them it was his brother. He'd gotten drunk at parties, often ending up in some guy's room with a girl he'd never looked at twice before. Those were all normal, teenage things. Sure, they weren't anything he'd put on college applications, but the worst thing he'd ever done was something he hadn't done at all.

Tina Cohen-Chang was a nice girl. She was a Goth. She was Asian. She had brown eyes and black hair. Those five things were the limited knowledge Mike Chang had on the girl he had barely spoken to in eight and a half months.

And no matter what Puck, or Matt or Santana had done none of them were worse than the one thing that he_ hadn't. _He sighed, falling back onto his bed. Artie, no matter how much of an asshole, couldn't have been worse than he was. He'd never met Mercedes but he knew she had dated Anthony Mason, a Football player, before he'd dumped her for a Cheerio. What had she done that was so bad?

"_You, like me, had been stalked by Artie. I thought it was something we had in common. You asked me to hang out, l was only happy to oblige, after all you were dating a Football player. We had a good time, we ate, and we drank. I thought I'd finally made a friend, a real friend. Someone to shop with, someone to tell about my day, someone I could ask advice on dates. It was going to be perfect. But then I heard you. You and everyone else, talking about me. Again. You told them stuff, stuff I told you in private. About my parents, my sister, even about me cutting myself. I trusted you Mercedes, I just never expected you to throw it back in my face. Stupid huh? I should have known…"_

Mike had never felt such anger at a person who he'd never met. Mercedes Jones. Oh, how he loathed that name right now. But it wasn't just her. It was every person who had wronged Tina, everyone who had been mean to her, who had bullied her, who had made her life such a living hell that she'd felt she had to kill herself. It was horrible, the sense of guilt that had settled into his stomach. Why hadn't he done anything to help save her? He knew she was in trouble, but he just stood back and watched. It left him wondering. Was he just Mike Chang, the sensetive Asian dancer, or Mike Chang, the Football playing, coward who could never stand up for himself, let alone anyone else? It was a question that he'd already answered himself. And the answer was _yes._

_

* * *

_

**And there you have it! Weird place to end it, I know, I know. I'm awful. Ah, well. Seemed like a good idea at the time. :D Oh yeah, do you guys want Sam in this story? I started reading after he came in the show, so I'm debating weather I should. Poll on my profile. Reviews=Love. **


	6. Author's Note

**Hey, it's Aimee. I know, I know. Worst author ever. Well, unfortunately this is not an update. I just wanted to let you know what's going down. My mom she was sick. Like really sick. She'd had breast cancer for over a year and she wasn't getting any better. Last week she lost her fight and she died on Saturday. Obviously my family and I are devastated and I don't feel like getting out of bed right now, let alone write anything. So this is just to tell you that 'Thirteen Reasons' is discontinued until further notice. I hope you'll all understand and when I don't feel like crap, I'll update. I sincerely hope you forgive me. **

**Thanks for reading,**

**Aimee.**


End file.
